I'll Always Be With You
by Melissa3
Summary: After someone you love dies, anyone can try to forget the past, but it takes a real brave person to remember it. Please read and reveiw.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Just something I wrote a while ago.  Please read and review.  I hope you enjoy.

I'll Always Be With You

The cool breeze passed over his face.  His face was emotionless, yet inside he was screaming with pain and sorrow.  The woman's mouth moved, but he heard nothing come out of it.  The man took a deep breath in.  This couldn't be happening.  It shouldn't be like this.  I wasn't fair.  After all they did, this is what they got in return?

            He glanced around to look at all the people there.  They all stood silently, letting tears overwhelm them.  His focus turned back to the spot in front of him.  He gripped the rose in his hands tightly.  He felt empty without her.  Thinking of her made him shut down.  Memories floated through his head making him want to collapse.

            _It was a perfect night for taking a walk.  The sun still was out, but it did not shine brightly.  The air was warm and had a small breeze.  The couple walked with their arms around each other.  His arm rested around his shoulders, hers around his waist.  The woman's head lay on his shoulder.  It was if she fitted perfectly in his arms.  The married couple was completely in love.  The silence finally got to one of them, and she spoke. _

_            "This is the perfect moment; the night is quiet and beautiful, I have two loving sisters and a brother-in-law, and I have the man of my dreams, the man I love, walking next to me.  I don't think it could get any better.  I wish this moment would never end."_

_               "If this moment never ended, we wouldn't have anymore moments like this to look forward to.  Just think of all the time we have left to live perfectly just like this.  We have a future to look forward to, and my future's looking better and better with each second I spend with you.  I love you so much.  You're everything I want.  You are perfect."  
            A tear fell down her face.  She quickly looked down and buried her head into his shoulder.  She muttered, "No, I'm not."_

_            "What?"_

_            "Nothing," she said looking back up.  "When we get back there's something I need to tell you.  I didn't want to keep it from you this long, but I just couldn't tell you.  It would have ruined every…uhuhh."  She grabbed the side of her stomach. _

_            "Oh my God!  Are you okay?"  Panic filled the man's voice._

_            "I'm fine.  It's just a cramp.  Let's go home." _

            I should have known then.  It's all my fault.  I could have helped her.

_            "How are you feeling?"_

_            "Listen, I have to tell you now before it's too late."_

_            "What?"_

_            "There's no easy way to say this, but I'm, I'm sick."_

_            "We can go to the doctor and get medicine.  It's not like I never get sick."_

_            "It's not that easy.  I've already been to the doctor.  I don't just have the flu.  It's serious."_

_            "But everything's going to be alright, right?"_

_            "There's nothing they can do.  They don't even know what's wrong.  I'm scared.  I don't want to die.  I just want to stay with you."  She started to cry.  "I don't want to die.  I want to stay with you.  Why can't I stay with you?"_

_            "How long have you known?"_

_            "About three months."_

_            "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_            "I couldn't."_

_            "How much longer is there left?"_

_            "Not much."  
            "No."  He sat down on the bed next to her.  He let tears fall.  "This isn't fair.  Why did it happen to you?"_

_            They cried in each other's arms.  "I'm not afraid to die.  I'm just afraid to leave you."_

_            "There has to be a way."_

_            "There isn't.  I'm sorry.  I didn't want this to happen."_

_            "It's not your fault." _

            It was my fault.  I should have tried harder.  I shouldn't have given up.

            _"I don't think I can make it any longer.  I think it's time."_

_            "No, I'm not ready yet.  You can't leave me yet.  I still need you," he cried out._

_            "I'll always be with you.  I'll be with you always.  You might not be able to see me, but you'll know I'm always there.  It's just like the wind, you can't see it, but you know it's there.  Don't forget that.  Good-bye.  I love you."_

_            "I love you, too." _

            That was the last time they spoke.  She died as the words "I love you" escaped from her mouth.

            It was his turn to approach the coffin.  He reached it after what seemed forever.  Seeing her face felt like he was being shot in the heart.  The dark, red rose in his hand fell onto her body.  His knees gave out, and he fell down to the ground.  All the emotions he had kept inside came rushing out.  The sadness swept over him as he let himself cry for the first time since she died. 

            The breeze passed over him again, but instead of being cool like it had been, it was warm.  He heard faint words being whispered to him.  "I'm here, baby.  I'm here.  I love you."  Then it was gone, but he knew she was still there.  She would always be there just like she promised.

            "I love you too, Phoebe."  Cole stood up and joined his family.  There he smiled faintly at the people he had grown to love.  They would get through this…together.  Piper, Paige, and Leo.  They were his family now.  He had them, and he had Phoebe.  He would see her again someday.


End file.
